What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stiles is looking for something unique for his boyfriend. Turns out Derek has a gift of his own.
1. Chapter 1

As usual thanks to Jo for all the hard work. I owe you big time. I don't own Teen Wolf or anything associated with it.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

"Stiles, what the hell are we doing in the Mall?" Scott snarled glaring around him. He hated the Mall, and Stiles knew that, yet here they stood. Scott shrugged his shoulders, his chin on his chest trying to make himself smaller. Stiles on the other hand was rubbing his hands in glee, a big smile pasted across his youthful face. He was completely comfortable in this place. His brown eyes shone in anticipation. "Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"Dude, this is the Mall! This is a goldmine, a treasure trove of awesomness full of delicious bounties just waiting to be discovered by Captain Stiles and his First Mate McCall!" Stiles grinned making his way towards the escalators. Overhead Linkin Park was blaring over the sound system. People shoved and pushed, not looking where they were going. Yes, this is a great place for Stiles to bring me too, to help me control my temper Scott thought to himself. He followed his friend, feet dragging across the floor.

"So why are we here again?" He asked catching up with Stiles on the first floor.

"I need a gift for a friend." Stiles said. "I don't know if they're a friend or not, I'm sure they are, but sometimes I'm not so sure. You know what I mean? Of course you know what I mean. Heel!" He snapped making his way to a soft furniture store. He paused at the door with an offended look on his face. "No gifts in here." He said, twisting and slipping his way around Scott. "Why don't you get Allison a gift or something? Girls like presents and stuff. "

Scott ignored him. "Who are you getting a gift for?"

"Nobody. Well, actually it's somebody, but it's nobody if you know what I mean. You know what I mean? Hey look, Team Jacob mugs. I'm so getting one of those!" Stiles wandered into the store. Scott just stared wide eyed at his best friend. Sometimes he wanted to strangle Stiles, and he was still no wiser as to why he was standing in the Mall on a Friday night. He wondered if it was somebody's birthday, but that didn't make sense. Stiles barley knew what day of the week it was never mind someone's birthday. He stood at the door of the store looking at a display of their wares. There was a pink cuddly toy horse thing that Scott was sure was appealing to girls. He didn't think Allison would appreciate it. Stiles appeared back at the door, thrust a small brown paper bag into Scott's hand and started making his way across the floor towards the Apple store. Scott trailed behind, stuffing the brown bag into his hoodie pocket. After exploring the gadgets for a half hour they wandered back out. Stiles was shaking his head in disgust.

"What's wrong Stiles? Who's this gift for?"

"Nothing, nobody." Stiles said, leaning on the railing looking at the floor below. Scott joined him, looking down at the tattoo parlour below. There was a piercing shop beside it and as Scott watched a dark haired Goth stepped outside in steel rimmed boots with her hands on her hips. She looked around the Mall, glaring angrily at the normal people passing by. Scott turned to Stiles to comment on her but his best friend was away. He straightened his back, eyes wide looking around him. How could he have missed Stiles and his erratic heartbeat disappearing from his side? He was on the verge of panic; they were in Stiles' jeep after all when he looked back down and caught sight of the back of Stiles' bright green hoodie disappearing into the piercing studio. What was that boy up to?

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

"I can't believe you got your nipple pierced!" Scott shook his head.

"Yes well try having my nipple. It HURTS!" Stiles screamed as headlights dove past them.

"What do you expect? You have a piece of metal forced through your nipple man!"

"She offered to pierce my…well…I almost didn't go through with it when she offered that!" Stiles said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Dude, please, no way!" Scott said covering his ears. When he was sure Stiles would stay quiet he took his hands away. "And you didn't get anything for whoever you were buying a gift for." Scott said sticking his hands into his pockets again. His finders touched something soft and smooth and he realised it was the folded brown paper bag from earlier. He pulled it from his pocket now and opened it. Inside was a keying. Scott pulled it out then huffed a sigh of annoyance, head hitting back onto the headrest. He could hear Stiles giggling beside him. Then with a grin he reached up and attached it to the air freshener dangling from the rear view mirror. Stiles shot him a glare but didn't remove it. Scott grinned as Stiles pulled into the drive way. The two of them stared at the Save The Wolves keying until it stilled.

"Are you seeing Allison tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, we're going to do something." Scott grinned.

"Ah, involving the removing of underwear and contacting of flesh I would imagine." Stiles said.

"Don't imagine." Scott snarled. Stiles grinned. "Are you coming in?" Scott asked changing the subject.

"Nah, I've got this thing to do." Stiles said tapping the steering wheel along to the music on the radio.

"What thing?" Scott asked.

"Homework dude. Dad said if I do homework he'll not take my stolen police scanner away that he doesn't know that I have that I have." Stiles said.

Scott nodded; a bit confused but Stiles was a confusing guy. He hopped out of the car and made his way inside, waving goodbye to his friend.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Stiles pressed onto the brake as his jeep rolled to a soft halt over the rough ground. It had started to rain outside. He hopped out of the jeep, bringing his bags with him and making his way up the dilapidated steps. The door was ajar and Stiles poked his head around it before creeping inside and putting his heel to it to close it with a soft thud. It was a bit of a waste of time, because half the house was exposed but there was something about a closed front door that made Stiles feel a little safer. He made his way past the staircase to the room which was currently mascaraing as a kitchen. Stiles supposed the room had running water and electricity from a diesel powered generator so half the battle had been won. There was a fridge with some meat and milk in it. Stiles had added cheese, he liked cheese. His gallon tub of ice cream was all that lived in the freezer. He pulled his Team Jacob mug from the bag and grabbed a permanent marker from the table before scoring Jacob out and writing Derek over the top of it. He set it in the mostly empty cupboard. Now he has his own mug. Next step, his own drawer! Chuckling at the image of his own drawer, Stiles made his way around the big old house, talking to bits of furniture he encountered on his journey.

Derek was out, it would seem. His car was parked outside so Stiles surmised he must be out chasing kitties somewhere. He decided he would scold him when he got back. He walked to the bedroom at the back of the house and threw himself onto the big bed. It was one of those old brass framed beds Stiles had seen in hundreds of Westerns, complete with nobs on the four corners. The metal looked more grey and worn than shiny brass now and the sheets were some sort of grey black colour. The walls were flaking paint and the wooden floor was full of dust. There was a wardrobe that listed slightly, and Stiles suspected the wall was doing a good job of keeping it upright. The chest of drawers were home to various black, white and grey t-shirts. Reaching to the floor beside the bed Stiles turned Derek's iPod on. Theory of a Deadman blasted from the speakers. Stiles liked Derek's music so he rolled onto his back and looked at one of the best views in the house. The bedroom ceiling. Grinning he kicked off his trainers and pulled his cell from his pocket. He was determined to beat his last scone on Angry Birds!

As Derek made his way closer to his house he could hear the distinct sounds of Stiles. With Stiles came chaos and mayhem, in any form. Here it came in the shape of music, cell phone games and at the minute, frustration. Stiles was shifting about the way he usually did, and Derek knew the bed would be tossed up and Stiles would be spitting at his phone. Stiles didn't notice Derek in the room until a warm hand took hold of his foot. Stiles jumped at the contact, his attention having been so focused on the twisted birds trying to make him break his phone. Stiles dropped the phone and started to believe it was out to get him when it landed on his most tender, metal pierced nipple. Stiles cried out a second time, shooting up to a sitting position on the bed, eyes wide, glaring at Derek.

Derek, for his part, laughed. He shook his head and grabbed the phone, setting it on the floor beside the iPod. Stiles glared at Derek for laughing, narrowing his chocolate eyes and baring his teeth. He couldn't growl like Derek and he daren't try because he knew Derek would make fun of him. Getting himself under control, Derek flopped himself onto the bed beside Stiles reaching over and kissing his neck. Stiles tried to huff but when a sexy guy taps into an eighteen year old boy's libido it's kind of hard to do. No pun intended. Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek. "Were you out chasing kitties?" He wondered aloud. Derek ignored him and ran his hand under the bright green hoodie and along Stiles' smooth belly. With just his fingertips he scratched from hip to hip, and then circled upwards, catching his bellybutton as he moved. Stiles moved suddenly, twisting so he straddled Derek's strong hips.

"What are you doing up there?" Derek asked. Stiles grinned; Derek was in a playful mood. This was new, Stiles decided; Derek was rarely playful.

"Just checking out the view." Stiles mused looking around the room.

"Like what you see?" Derek asked running his hands up and down Stiles firm thighs.

"Mostly." Stiles said.

Derek frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"You're no Jacob." Stiles nodded decidedly.

"Who the fuck is Jacob?" Derek snarled. Aha, here was the possessive Derek. "Because I'll tear his fucking head off!"

"Language Derek, I am but a mere boy!" Stiles cried slapping his chest. He winced when he caught his tender nipple again. "And I'm only teasing. Jacob has nothing on you. The proof is in the cupboard!"

"You talk nonsense." Derek said, sitting up and wrapping a strong arm around his boyfriends back. He pressed his lips to Stiles' neck again, then up to his lips. He nipped Stiles' full bottom lip and the boy moaned, which was enough of an invitation to Derek. He slipped his tongue inside Stiles' warm mouth. Stiles moaned again, louder this time and Derek chuckled before he moved onto his knees, laying his boyfriend on his back. He covered Stiles smaller body with his own and ground his hips. Stiles responded immediately thrusting his hips up to meet Derek's.

"So, how's your day been dear?" Stiles asked.

"It's looking up." Derek teased.

"Not the only thing." Stiles pointed out. Derek chuckled again. "You're in a good mood tonight." Stiles said.

"I am." Derek confirmed. Sucking a hickey onto Stiles shoulder, grinning around his mouthful when Stiles huffed impatiently because Derek didn't elaborate on the source of his good mood.

"Tell me why you're in a good mood." Stiles demanded, trying and failing to push Derek off him.

"No." Derek teased. He ran his fingers down Stiles' ribs to catch the hem of the hoodie but suddenly Stiles hands were there holding the material down. "What's wrong?" Derek growled.

"You can't strip me until you tell me what's making you so happy." Stiles said sitting up a little.

"Are you telling me what to do now?" Derek growled. He wasn't really angry, just amused. It wasn't like Stiles to refuse sex. "Because Pammy and her sisters can deal with the problem in my trousers adequately."

"It's to your advantage to take my shirt off because I have a surprise for you. But I won't let you take it off because you're up to something and until I know what that something is then no shirtless Stiles." Stiles said poking Derek in the chest. Derek looked down to where he'd been poked then back at Stiles. Stiles gulped, he was getting the intense gaze.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Derek said.

"For the pack. I can keep secrets."

"No for you dumbass." Derek said. He sighed and rolled onto his back beside Stiles. Looking at Derek's face Stiles felt a little guilty but the dude was withholding information and Stiles natural nosiness had kicked into overdrive. "I decided to invest some of my money." Derek said. "So I bought a house."

"Oh. Dude how much money do you have?" Stiles asked getting onto his knees.

"Enough. The house is in Berkley." Derek said.

"Berkley. But that's where I'm…"

"Yeah." Derek said.

"Are we going to live there?" Stiles asked. "When we…when I graduate? If I don't get killed by crazy werewolf business first."

"You won't get killed by crazy werewolf business. You can live there. It's your house for as long as you need it."

"Wow." Stiles said. "I…I don't know what to say." Stiles said.

"I've finally found a way to shut you up eh baby?" Derek said. Stiles shivered, he loved it when Derek called him baby. Instead he gripped the hem of his hoodie and shirt under it and swung his leg over Derek's hips. The blur of movement distracted Derek for a moment before he noticed the light catch on the ring pierced through Stiles' left nipple.

"You like?" Stiles asked nervously. Derek didn't speak instead he touched it gently with his finger. Stiles hissed.

"It still hurts. Apparently it takes a while to heal so you can't play with it." Stiles said looking at his boyfriend. Suddenly he was on his back again.

"Have I taught you nothing? Wolves have healing powers."

"On yourselves sure but oh my god your licking me and hey it's working!" Stiles said as Derek settled over the nipple ring. His tongue was gentle at first, getting as much of his healing saliva around it as possible but soon he could tell it was almost perfect and Stiles was arching and writhing into Derek's tongue. Derek caught the tiny ring in his teeth and gave a gentle tug. Stiles gasped and Derek chuckled, repeating the action.

"You like that?" Derek murmured into Stiles chest.

"Yes." Stiles said grinding his evidence into Derek's thigh. Derek grinned, tugging the hoop again then licking to sooth the pain. He left the ring then for a moment to kiss down Stiles ribs and nibble his hipbone. "Please Derek, please."

"Please what?" Derek asked. "You have to tell me I'm too busy to think right now."

"I want you to fuck me!" Stiles said.

"How."

"Oh my god are you for real. I want you to put me on my knees and fuck me silly." Stiles said. Derek grunted and started to remove their clothes. When they were naked Derek flipped Stiles and buried his face in Stiles ass, tongue fucking into the tight ring of muscle. He could feel Derek groping about beside the pillow and Stiles stuffed his hands under it finally coming into contact with the tiny bottle of lube and shoving it back into Derek's hand.

Derek lifted his hips and buried a pillow below them before spreading Stiles thighs and leaning forward to brush his lips against Stiles balls. Flicking the lid of the lube he sunk his teeth into the fleshy ass before he straightened up and coated two fingers before easing them into Stiles. Stiles raised his hips to meet Derek's fingers immediately. "I don't want to fuck you on your knees. I want you impaled on my lap." Derek said voice heavy with lust. Stile groaned at the image. Derek added a third finger and curled them finding his boyfriends prostate immediately. Stiles cried out and pushed his ass back to those fingers. Derek chuckled but pulled his fingers out. Stiles whined.

Derek pulled Stiles onto his hands and knees and moved behind him, lining his cock up and easing in with one gentle thrust. Stiles puffed out a breath of air and Derek waited until he relaxed. Wrapping his arms around Stiles waist he leaned back bringing Stiles with him until his knees were either side of Derek's thighs. They shifted around until they were both comfortable.

Derek gripped Stiles around the waist and lifted him slightly before setting him back down. Stiles groaned. "Come on baby, ride me." Derek husked nipping Stiles shoulder. Stiles squeezed his butt muscles. Derek groaned and bit Stiles again before Stiles started a shaky rhythm of lift and sit but it was awkward because Derek was holding him so close.

"Possessive wolf." Stiles said reaching an arm behind him to hook around Derek's neck. He lifted his hips as much as Derek allowed before dropping himself back onto Derek's cock. Derek's hand snuck back to the nipple ring, twisting and pulling.

"You like that?" Derek asked looking over Stiles shoulder. Stiles chest was flushed and his nipple looked a little red from the attention Derek was giving it. His cock was dribbling little pearls of pre cum. "Look at you. I'm going to buy the biggest mirror I can find so you can see yourself. See how beautiful you are." Derek said leaving the abused nipple and trailing his fingers down to Stiles cock. He wrapped a fist around it. "Do you want to cum for me?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Stiles wined mouthing at Derek's jaw. "Please."

"Good boy." Derek said moving his fist over Stiles cock. It only took a few stroked before white stripes landed on Stiles chest, the rest dribbling over Derek's first. Stiles moaned and twisted and clinched and his movements drove Derek over the edge. He sunk his teeth into Stiles neck as he fucked his juice into Stiles ass.

They stayed like that until Derek lifted Stiles off his cock and grabbed a handful to tissues to clean them both off. Then they arranged themselves on the bed and Derek tugged the comforter over them both. Stiles lay with his head on Derek's chest. He hadn't thought too much about the future away from Beacon Hills and Derek and away from the pack but Derek mentioning the house suddenly had all these thoughts and questions crashing through his brain like a tsunami. "Will you visit me when I go to college?" Stiles asked.

"I might come with you." Derek admitted. Truth was he didn't want to be away from Stiles any longer than he had to

"What about Scott?" Stiles asked. "And Jackson and Lydia?"

"Allison is definitely going there. That's where her father went. Scott will follow her anywhere." Derek said. Stiles moved and Derek curled himself around his boyfriends back. "The pack can come and go at will."

"It would be cool if we all went to Berkley. So you bought a big house for me and your pack?" Stiles asked around a yawn.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek said tugging the ring one last time. Stiles jerked but he Derek could see his eyelids drooping. He tried not to think of the chaos of the whole pack living together, or of the little flips his tummy was doing at the thought of his whole pack under one roof. He decided not to get too ahead of himself though; the pack didn't even know that Stiles was his mate. Hell Stiles didn't know he was Derek's mate. Yet.

Derek fell asleep to the thought of claiming his mate as his once and for all.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Jo thinks this has sequel potential but I'm not sure. What do you think I should do?


	2. Chapter 2

First thing, wow the reviews I got from you guys were amazing! I really didn't know where I could go with this after I posted it but you're reviews guided me. Big hint there! I know a lot of you wanted to see the gang in college but I didn't think I could jump right there without tying a few loose ends up so I've turned this into three parts. The last part is finished and should be posted when my lovely beta Jo gets around to reading it. I also have to give a big shout out to Kar3 B3ar whose review gave me the idea for this.

As usual I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

The first thing Sheriff Stilinski noticed was the Tupperware. It was slowly depleting. After his wife died they had ended up with a mountain of it due to well-wishing neighbours leaving food for him and his son to eat, because apparently men can't cook after a death in the family. One Wednesday morning before dawn they had stuffed the plastic tubs in a double cupboard. Stiles had stood against one door while the Sheriff arranged it so it looked like nothing would fall out. Women they were not and the things perched precariously on each other ready to tumble. They hastily shut the doors and pointedly ignored it for about a year. Occasionally you could still hear them moving and shifting when you walked past. It was only when the Sheriff decided to obey his son for once and take a salad for lunch that he noticed the mountain had been halved.

He mused over the loss of Tupperware at work while he was supposed to be doing paperwork. Clearly Stiles was up to something, he was always up to something. Lately Stiles had been cooking some fantastic dinners and making too much. 'Plenty to freeze for when we can't be bothered to cook dad.' He said with a grin on his face loading half a lasagne into a plastic tub with a blue lid.

'Label it son; don't want us getting food poisoning.' The Sheriff said handing Stiles a sticky label. He watched Stiles write the contents and date on the white label. Thinking back, the Sheriff wasn't sure where that lasagne went but he never seen it again, either in the chest freezer downstairs or on the table when he finished a late shift.

The second thing he noticed was a few days after the Tupperware incident. He had a day off and decided to do some laundry. Usually Stiles would do it while doing homework but the Sheriff wanted to give his son a break. He wondered if giving Stiles more time to scheme was a good idea but he went ahead, dumping laundry from two bedroom hampers and the bathroom into a big basket. He made his way to the basement grabbing a book as he went. He sorted the dark laundry first, and was surprised by the results.

He held up a pair of black boxer briefs that belonged to neither him nor Stiles. Stiles always wore crazy shorts with Homer Simpson or Animal from the Muppets on them. These were too plain to belong to his son. He considered Scott for a brief second before dismissing that idea. These would be too large for Scott. He tossed them into the washer along with a handful of socks but one of those caught his eye too. They weren't his because he always wore thick socks in his boots and Stiles socks were like his undershorts, colourful and crazy. These were thin trouser socks, plain black.

He was so busy wondering at the presence of the alien items in the wash hamper he forgot all about the book but instead stared at the washing machine as if it held all the answers. If only clothes could talk. He was starting to think like Stiles! He smiled when he thought of his son. Stiles had seemed happier lately, less lonely. He hadn't got into trouble too much and he seemed to be doing his schoolwork which was a refreshing change.

He discovered another clue later on that day. He had stepped into Stiles room to leave clean laundry on his dresser. Naturally there was no room and he had to shuffle stuff about until he found something that resembled a semi flat surface. He placed the folded clothes there, complete with foreign items on top where he was sure his son would see them and bent to collect the fallen debris. There was a pen, some hair gel and a spare car key.

The car key belonged to a Camaro and it had a key ring with a cuddly wolf on it. The Sheriff frowned, he only knew of one Camaro in Beacon Hills that stuck in his mind. And Stiles didn't use hair gel. He pocketed the keys and put the hair gel in the bathroom along with the rest of the grooming products. Going back to his son's bedroom he busied himself looking for dirty dishes left lying around when he came across the hardest evidence in his investigation of Stiles. It was a strip of photo booth photos. The subjects were Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.

The top one showed Derek glaring at Stiles as Stiles tried to force the man's lips into a grotesque smile. The second one had Stiles making a silly face with Derek still glaring at him. Third Derek was pinching the bridge of his nose in a manner the Sheriff had done a thousand times around Stiles while Stiles blew a raspberry at the camera. The final one made the Sheriff's heart kick. They had their eyes closed and lips pressed together in a kiss.

The sheriff sighed. Only Stiles would offer him the prospect of Derek Hale, once lead suspect in a murder investigation as a son in law. He took the photo strip and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. It wasn't the only photo strip. There were several, one of The Sheriff and his late wife when they started dating, one of Stiles and his mom, one of him and Stiles and one of the three of them. Then he hung the spare keys to the Camaro on one of the key hooks by the door. The Sheriff smiled before turning to make himself a cup of coffee and sit back to watch how long it took Stiles to freak out.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

'I think we have to tell my dad.' Stiles said resting his chin on Derek's chest. Derek's arm was around his back drawing lazy circles on his skin.

'I suppose that's logically the next step yes.' Derek said. 'But know this; I am against telling him on the grounds of his marksmanship. You told me yourself, he's a fantastic shot. Didn't he beat Chris Argent at the Summer Fete?'

'I'm eighteen. I can have a boyfriend so he can't maim you because of that.'

'I'm not worried about him maiming me because I'm your boyfriend. No, he'll maim me because I'm Derek Hale and he once hunted me for murder.'

'So what you're telling me is if we tell him tonight this could be your last day on earth.' Stiles said moving so he was lying on top of Derek. Derek ran his hands down Stiles sides and cupped his ass, squeezing the globes in his hands.

'I don't think I'm going to die tonight.' Derek said.

'I don't think you understand what I mean. If this is your last afternoon of lying in bed making pillow talk with me then I could be eating pillow instead of talking it.' Stiles said grinding his hips into Derek.

'Sounds like a plan.' Derek said flipping them so Stiles was under him face down on the bed. He laughed at the shocked gasp his boyfriend let out before dropping his head and pressing his lips to the back of Stiles neck.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

They took Derek's car. It was Stiles idea. He reckoned that if his father banned him from seeing Derek at least he had to go out there to get his jeep so they would be able to plan to run away together. They pulled into the driveway and Derek shut off the engine. The flickering light behind the curtain told them that the Sheriff was watching television. Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek before he got out of the car. 'I'll shout when it's time for you to come inside.' Stiles said closing the door. He walked into the house and found his Dad not in the living room but at the kitchen table.

'What's up Daddio!' He asked ruffling his fingers through his dad's hair.

'Nothing much.' His dad said patting his hand. 'What have you been up to?'

'This and that.' Stiles grinned taking a seat. He tried not to fidget. 'We need to talk.'

'Ok. Can you get me a bottle of beer from the fridge? I'm parched. Hey you can have one too if you want.' The Sheriff said. Stiles whipped around to look at him.

'Are you serious? You're allowing me beer?'

'Surely you've had beer before.'

'Yeah but I've never told you.' Stiles said, slapping his head when he replayed his words. The Sheriff just laughed. Stiles lifted two bottles from the fridge. He set them on the bench, shut the door with a thud, and froze. There in the middle of the white fridge door was an L magnet from his childhood days holding the photos from the booth Stiles had forced Derek into a few weeks ago.

'You look like a goldfish Stiles shut your mouth.' The sheriff said but he didn't sound angry. Stiles closed his eyes and let his forehead thump onto the cold fridge door. 'Hey I'm waiting for that beer.'

Stiles thought about his options. He could run. He was just a few feet from the back door; it would take him seconds to hop over the fence and into Derek's car. Or he could be a man and face the music. He could turn and look his dad in the eye and tell him all about his big gay love for Derek Hale. Right now running sounded like the best option, but Stiles had never been a coward. Much.

'Beer then Dad!' He said turning around and handing the bottle the man at the table. He flipped the lid and took a long gulp before dropping into the seat opposite his father.

'Are you hungry? I am. Should we order a pizza?'

'What? Pizza?' Stiles asked looking back at the fridge to see if he had imagined the picture. No it was still there. 'Sure. Pizza.'

'Would an extra-large be enough for the three of us? Why didn't you get Derek a beer? Is he going to come in or sit in the car all night?'

'Derek? Yes sure he'll come in.' Stiles said. He watched the doorway and sure enough it was filled by Derek in a few seconds, his fists balled in his pockets in his favourite pose. Stiles stood up and retrieved a third beer from the fridge. He paused to look around the room. It had been like this forever, same blue tiles and granite worktop. He wondered at all the drama those walls had seen. It was about to see even more. 'Sit down.' Stiles said setting the bottle of beer at an empty seat.

The Sheriff jumped and frowned, wondering when Derek had come in no doubt. He recovered quickly, as Sheriffs tend to do when they get shocks, and handed the telephone to Stiles. 'Meat feast ok?' Stiles asked looking at the phone. No one disagreed so he dialled the number and ordered the food.

'So how long has this been going on?' The Sheriff asked leaning back in his chair. Stiles frowned, realising they had sat across the table from his dad. The dim light above his head and the silence of the three of them reminded him of an grainy old cop movie. Come to think of it his Dad looked like the tired ruffled cop who always got the job done and Derek looked like the perfect villain. Sexy and mysterious.

'About a year.' Derek answered. Stiles was surprised when he did, he thought he would have to do all the talking but it seemed Derek wasn't abandoning him. Derek still had his hands in his pockets. Stiles wanted to reach out and touch him, try to brush the tension from his arms but he knew he daren't move. One wrong move and his dad would be pulling a gun from his hip to shoot before they got away. Wait that was the Wild West not the Stilinski kitchen.

'A whole year.' Sheriff Stilinski said. 'And I'm the last to know.' He said. Stiles felt guilt well in his belly. His dad looked cut and he hated that. After his mum died they had done the best they could together and he didn't want his dad to feel helpless and alone. He wanted his Dad to accept Derek. God knows there were all short of family members here so giving Derek a family and letting Derek be part of their family would be a big bonus for both men.

'No Dad, you're the first. Scott doesn't even know.' Stiles said.

'Why did you keep it a secret for so long then?'

'There was so much to deal with, my gayness and attraction to sour puss here and then getting to grips with my first relationship and all the werewolf stuff and you have no idea how much Adderall I've taken today and quite frankly neither do I so I don't know what I'm saying and I'm rambling on because I really love Derek and I really love you and I want you two to get on but I don't know if you will and Derek bought me a house.' Stiles took a breath and looked at his father. He felt Derek tense beside him because he said the word werewolf but he was under so much stress right now he felt like crying but he hadn't cried since the night his mother was buried and he wasn't about to start.

'You bought him a house?' The Sheriff asked with a frown.

'Yes sir.' Derek said. 'I wanted to give him a good start at Berkley so I bought a house.'

'And will you live in it with him?' The Sheriff asked.

'If he wants me to.' Derek said.

'What if you two break up?'

'We won't break up.' They spoke at the same time, said the same words like an echo of each other. The Sheriff laughed then, and suddenly the tension was broke. Derek relaxed a bit and Stiles let himself flop back in the chair.

'You know you're a handsome couple.' The sheriff said. Stiles guessed he was choosing his words carefully. 'I'm not saying it won't be awkward but for some unknown reason I trust Stiles judgement, at least on this, and I actually believed you Derek when you told me you had nothing to do with the murders a few years back. So I'm going to give you two my blessing. Don't let me down either of you.' He said finally taking a drink of his beer. When the door knocked he perked up and handed Stiles his wallet. 'Go pay for that while I threaten Derek in private would you son.' He said with a grin. Stiles looked a little alarmed but Derek actually chuckled so Stiles figured no one would kill anybody while he got the food.

'I don't have to say it do I Hale?' The sheriff said.

'No. I love your son. He means the world to me. Don't tell him I said that or I'll never live it down.' Derek said.

'You're secrets safe with me.'

'What secret?' Stiles asked coming back into the room and dumping the boxes on the table before grabbing plates and napkins.

'Nothing. How much food did you order?' The Sheriff asked.

'Enough. Are you two ganging up on me already?' Stiles asked.

'Sit down and eat your food.' The Sheriff said. 'Derek take your coat off and look like you're staying.' They tucked into the food and all was quiet for a moment before the Sheriff spoke again. 'Hey_ From Paris With Love_ is on tonight. You two kids want to hang out and watch it with me?'

'Sure. I haven't seen it yet.' Derek said nudging Stiles. Stiles grinned around his pizza. Now all he had to do was tell his friends. He pictured Scott's grossed out face. Perhaps his dad had been the least of his problems.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

It was weird having Derek use the front door and not the window. He ate dinner with them almost every night now; Stiles had been feeding him for almost a year anyway so he was just getting the food a bit fresher and hotter. He ate breakfast most mornings as well and Stiles had expected his dad to have something to say but the Sheriff remained quiet on the subject.

'Hey dad, are you ok with Derek staying?' Stiles asked. He had just arrived home from school to find his dad tucking into an early dinner.

'I'd rather you were here than at his place.' Sheriff Stilinski said. 'Only thing I worry about is that bed of yours. It's so damn small and Hale's a big guy.' He went back to reading the paper, not expecting a response which was a good thing because Stiles was silently dying at the thought of his father wondering about sleeping dynamics between himself and Derek. His dad was right though, the bed was small but they had found that they managed just fine crushed together with Derek's nose at the back of Stiles neck. Sometimes Stiles would wake to feel Derek licking and nibbling him there like it was some sort of twisted turn on.

Stiles was delighted when he came home from school one Friday afternoon to find the Camaro parked in the driveway beside his dad's car. He pulled the jeep in behind the black car and rushed inside. He could hear voices in the basement and he made his way downstairs. The gentle hum of the dryer gave the room a cosy feel even though it wasn't cold. Derek was leaning against the washing machine waiting for the last of his clothes to finish rolling around the dryer while the Sheriff was lounging on the old sofa that was once blue but was now a faded grey colour. He gave his dad a manly shoulder punch before shoving Derek out of the way and hopping onto the washing machine to sit.

'What are you two talking about?' Stiles asked leaning forward to kiss Derek's cheek over his shoulder. Derek leaned back against him, crossing his arms and legs. Stiles let his arm hang around Derek's neck.

'Who the best vocalist for AC DC is.' The Sheriff said.

'Bon Scott.' Stiles said immediately.

'That's my boy!' The Sheriff crowed standing up and high fiving his son. He could feel Derek scowl beside him. 'I'm off, got that date tonight.' He told Derek with a wink.

'Date? What date? Who's he dating?' Stiles asked sticking his face into Derek's neck.

'I'm not telling you because you said Bon Scott.'

'Bull, I just said it to please dad, Brian is the man for the job.' Stiles tried to say but Derek could tell he was lying. 'Seriously, you're going to have a strop over this?'

'How was school?' Derek asked changing the subject.

'Allison lost a nail with kittens or something painted on it that cost twenty bucks so Scott skipped third period to look for it. I sat beside Jackson and he whined about you the whole time. Apparently you're never off his ass. And we got details of our senior prom. Hey do you want to be my hot sexy man date?'

'I don't think a prom would be my cup of tea.' Derek said turning in Stiles arms. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled into his throat. 'A lot of people still see me as the creepy outcast who probably murdered my sister and other folks before I manipulated the police into blaming my dead uncle and getting away scot free.'

'True.' Stiles said trying to hide the disappointment. 'You would look so hot in a tux.'

'Maybe I'll wear one just for you and we'll have our own private prom.' Derek said kissing Stiles throat.

'Yes but then I don't get to show you off like a piece of prime beef!'

'Don't pout little rabbit.' Derek's voice was low and husky. 'I'll still come out to play.'

Stiles shivered in his arms. 'I don't know if that was hot or creepy.' He admitted. Derek laughed and reached to Stiles lips for a kiss but Stiles turned his head away.

'What?' Derek asked.

'Tell me about my dad's date or I won't put out all weekend.' Stiles threatened. Derek laughed again. They both knew there was no way Stiles would actually be able to go through with his threat but he would try. Derek didn't fancy the trying.

'He's going on a date with some woman from the bakery.' He said kissing Stiles neck. Stiles frowned going through a mental list of names.

'Judith?'

'That's the one.' Derek said, bored already with the conversation. He wondered if he could get naked before dinner.

'She makes great apple pie.' Stiles said. 'Hey paws out of my pants!' Stiles snapped.

'Why?' Derek whined, although he denied it later.

'You wanted a pack meeting out at your place tonight. You're always on everybody's ass for being late and if you're late it's a crap example you're setting.' Stiles said. Derek growled, Stiles was right but he didn't care.

'Don't care, still want a quickie.' Derek grunted lifting Stiles off the washing machine and carrying him to the couch where he was unceremoniously dumped in a heap.

'Oh my god I'm being seduced in my parents basement. I feel like the luckiest geek boy alive.' Stiles said as Derek tugged off his pants.

'Shut up Stiles.' Derek said as he removed his clothes before lying down on the couch and manhandling Stiles until his boyfriend was spread out on top of him. He opened his mouth and sucked the tip of Stiles dick into his mouth, groaning when he felt Stiles doing the same. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked for a moment before pulling off. Stiles dick slipped from his mouth with a dirty little pop. Derek heard him whine at the loss of contact but he had other plans. He shifted Stiles hips a little and spread his cheeks licking into Stiles puckered hole.

Stiles twitched and pushed back onto Derek's face as Derek's fat tongue fucked his ass open. Stiles dick was rubbing on Derek's chest but there wasn't enough friction and he jerked his hips in frantic little motions, afraid of dislodging Derek from his place but aching for release already. He kept sucking Derek's cock until his nose was buried in Derek's black pubes, then pulling back to gasp air into his lungs before he dipped his head again. He felt Derek's hand sneak up his body to tug on his nipple ring and he hissed, Derek's cock still half in his mouth. The sensation made Derek jerk his hips and he almost chocked before he got himself under control. Derek tugged the ring a few more times before pulling his hand back to Stiles cock. He wrapped a warm fist around Stiles but didn't move, just squeezed and pulsed his hand around Stiles hard length.

The feeling of Derek's tongue fucking his ass, and his hand on his cock had Stiles coming before he realised what was happening. He forgot to breathe and Derek fucked into his mouth a few times before he unloaded himself down Stiles throat. Stiles coughed and swallowed as Derek lifted Stiles hips to pull him over Derek's face so Derek could clean up the mess on Stiles belly.

He loved it when Derek did things like this, showing off his raw power and strength. It would almost have him hard again in seconds. 'Clean me up.' Derek said and Stiles twisted himself until he could lick Derek clean. When he was done he flopped on top of his boyfriend on the sofa. 'That was wow.' Stiles said.

'It was.' Derek agreed trailing his fingers down Stiles spine. 'Now go get my washing.' He demanded slapping Stiles ass. Stiles jerked up and stuck his tongue out. He rolled off Derek, fell in a heap on the floor then made a show of going to the dryer naked to pull Derek's clothes out. 'If you want fucked you're going about it the right way.' Derek warned.

Stiles just smirked as he stuffed Derek's clothes into his bag.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

'Stiles! Why was Derek's car at your house today?' Scott whispered. They were standing on the edge of the forest waiting for Jackson and Danny. Derek was staring into space while Lydia and Allison pored over some fashion magazine. It was a balmy May evening and the birds were still scooting about the trees getting the last of their business in before nightfall.

'He does his laundry in my basement.' Stiles said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Derek snorted a laugh at Stiles response remembering exactly what had happened in the basement that afternoon.

'He does his laundry.' Scott tone was incredulous. 'Derek uses a washing machine.'

'How else is he going to get his clothes to smell of white blossoms and candy?' Stiles snapped. Derek rolled his eyes and walked further into the clearing waiting for Jackson. Scott watched him go until he was sure he was out of earshot. Then he turned to Stiles and tugged his arm.

'I think he's got a girl.'

'Oh?' Stiles said.

'Yes, he's doing laundry and the other day he was complaining about how dangerous his house was. He says it's not safe. It's never bothered him before. I think he's trying to impress a mate.' Scott said.

'Really.' Stiles said. He wondered why he'd never thought of mating before. He read about it in one of the old books Derek had left in his room before they were a couple but it was well over a year ago and his memories were foggy. Apparently a wolf would know right away who his true mate was and the need to claim that mate would be almost impossible to resist the more time they spent together. It was a complicated process of biting in the right place and re-biting the wound until the wolf felt a connection with the mate. Derek has been using Stiles window now for almost a year and he had yet to make any mention of mating, and the biting thing had definitely never happened. All Derek ever left were well hidden hickeys. Maybe I'm not his true mate he thought to himself, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in his gut.

'Allison's my true mate. I asked Derek what having a mate felt like. He said it's when you know as much about them as they do, even when they don't have to tell you.' Scott blathered on, unaware of Stiles internal struggle. 'Hey did you know some wolves never find their true mate, just live life out with second bests. I can't imagine being someone's second best could you, and the thought that you might be given up at any second when their real mate comes along.'

'Sounds horrific.' Stiles said. He was starting to panic. He didn't want to be here anymore! He wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and rock himself to sleep. A year they had been a couple and Stiles still hadn't been claimed as a mate. He must be Derek's second best. He tried to imagine how it would feel if Derek's true mate turned up. How his heart would break.

Derek came back then with his arm around Jackson. Jackson was Derek's favourite. He had told Stiles himself that Jackson was his favourite because he was the only one in the pack to be turned by Derek's bite. Sure Jackson was hard work but he had turned out to be a great wolf, if a little cocky. Derek was immensely proud of Jackson. Derek had put a lot of hours in with Jackson, more than with Scott but Scott wasn't keen on spending that much time with the Alpha. There was still a big wide Grand Canyon sized channel of mistrust and shifty glances between them. Stiles watched as Derek pushed Jackson away and waited for Danny to join them before speaking.

'I want the humans to run and the wolves to catch them.' Derek said. 'You're all going off to college soon and I don't know if you'll all go to the same place or not. I need to know that my pack can protect itself in some measure without me around.' Derek said. 'Be resourceful guys, remember we heal well and we heal quickly. I'll give you a head start.' Derek said. No one moved and if Stiles wasn't in so much gut wrenching agony he would have laughed out loud at the look on Derek's face. 'Run!' He snapped. The humans scattered, Stiles paused for the briefest of seconds but Derek wasn't looking at him. He had cocked his head and was listening to something Jackson was saying. Sighing he took off at a jog as the wolves gathered around Derek.

He was about a mile off them at the back of the old house when he decided enough was enough. He didn't need this anymore so he made his way through the old shell and into his jeep at the front. He didn't look back as he tore through the forest for home.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Stiles heard the feet on the roof outside his window. He wondered why Derek wasn't using the door before he remembered he wasn't supposed to care anymore. Sighing he pulled his duvet closer as the window shifted open.

'You idiot!' A voice said but it wasn't Derek's. It was Scott's. Stiles sat up and looked at his best friend. 'We looked everywhere for you. We were getting really worried when Lydia discovered your jeep was away.' Scott hissed. 'Derek's mad. I reckon he might rip your throat out for sure this time. I haven't seen him this angry in forever.'

'He told me to run from the wolves. I did.'

'He meant hide then use self-defence. I thought I was the dumb one.' Scott said. 'You had us so panicked that something else happened. I thought Derek was going to tear the whole forest up.'

Stiles just shrugged and lounged back into the bed. 'I had a headache. I came home. I don't need permission from anyone to come home.'

'No but you could have said something.' Scott said running his hand through his hair. 'What's wrong, you're not normally this quiet.'

'Nothing.'

'It's because you don't have a date for prom yet. Because Allison said she knows a few girls she can hook you up with.'

'No it's not prom.' Stiles said turning his back to Scott and lying down.

'It totally is. Some of the girls are nice that don't have dates yet, we'll get you hooked up and you never know, maybe you can finally get rid of that v card you carry around.' Scott said shoving his shoulder.

Stiles jumped out of bed. 'I'm gay. I'm not a virgin. I'm not going to prom with a girl. In fact, I don't think I'll go at all. Now get out of my room and let me be!' He shouted. He regretted it instantly. A look of hurt flashed across Scott's face. Stiles sighed. He was too soft. 'Look I'm sorry.'

'You're gay.'

'I think I'm bi but I've only ever been with a guy.' Stiles shrugged. He watched as Scott nodded. He stayed sitting where he was.

'And you've…with another guy…' Scott said waving his hand around the room.

'Yes.' Stiles said. He tried not to smile at Scott's awkwardness. He didn't feel like smiling.

'Oh. You could have said something.' Scott said. 'Who was it?'

Stiles swallowed. If this had of happened last night he would have told Scott exactly who was in his bed. He couldn't now. He thought back to the conversation in the forest about being second best and he didn't want that pitying look from Scott. Didn't think he could take it. So he took a deep breath and tried to work out how he could lie to his friend without being caught out.

'It started last summer. I thought it would be a one-time deal.' He said. Scott nodded again. 'Thank you.' Stiles suddenly said sitting back down on the bed.

'For what?'

'For not running away or leaving when I told you to. For letting me scream at you. For being my best friend.' Stiles said patting Scott on the arm.

'Hey we'll always be friends. No matter what happens.' Scott said looking out the window. 'Dude its 3 am, think I could grab a pillow and bed down at the bottom?'

'Anytime.' Stiles said. 'Just keep your big ugly feet out of my face.'

'Hey I have beautiful feet. You're the one with the dodgy feet.' Scott said tugging his hoodie over his head and pushing his jeans off. They had lain like this a hundred times, one at the top of the bed and the other at the bottom. Stiles loved Scott even more in that moment. Less than half an hour ago Scott had found out Stiles was into boys and he was still willing to bed down beside him.

'Night Stiles.' Scott grinned.

'Night buddy.' Stiles said. He wondered what Derek was doing right now and why he hadn't come in the window. He wondered what Derek's mate was like. Then he wondered why he liked to torture himself like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Jo for her beta work. You're the bestest. One Pooh Bear ice cream coming right up!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you're all awesome.

I don't own Teen Wolf, mores the pity.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

If the Sheriff wondered why Derek wasn't at the breakfast table for the first time since he found out they were a couple he didn't mention it. Scott told the Sheriff about the awesome day they had planned. Doing what Stiles wasn't sure but he was glad of the company to take his mind off Derek. Stiles kept an eye on the fridge door, sure Scott would notice the photo strip but he didn't. When they finished eating Stiles cleared up the dishes and found Scott waiting in the hall. Apparently Allison was swinging by to collect them.

Stiles sat in the back of the car as they drove out of town towards Lake Tahoe. He was dismayed to find it was a pack outing when they collected Lydia. 'Jackson, Danny and Derek are travelling together.' Allison told him from the driver's seat.

'Whose idea was this?' He asked.

'We talked about it last night when we thought you were in a really good hiding place before we started to freak out about you.' Lydia said. 'About that…' She started but was cut off by Scott.

'Hey, we've had this conversation so drop it.' Scott snarled from the front passenger seat. Stiles sent him a grateful smile.

'I was just going to say I thought him leaving was a good idea.' She pouted. 'Derek did say be resourceful. What better resource to get away from something than a car. '

'Thanks Lydia.' Stiles said nudging her with his elbow.

'Did I say you could touch?' She snapped but she looked pleased. Little brushes like that were important in the pack.

They chatted the rest of the journey until they pulled into the parking lot at Tahoe where they agreed to meet. The others were already there, and by the looks of things they weren't as happy. Derek had a face like thunder while Jackson and Danny were doing their best to keep out of his way.

'You know your face will stay like that if the wind changes.' Lydia said to Derek as she got out of the car. 'Or maybe it's already happened.' She mused ignoring his warning growl and the crimson flash of his eyes.

They unloaded the cars with picnic stuff and picked out what Lydia decreed to be the best view before spreading the blankets. Stiles busied himself helping Scott and keeping out of Derek's way.

'I brought you a few bottles of my dad's beer Derek.' Allison said. 'Figured you could relax and let someone else drive your car home.' She said.

'Thank you.' He said glaring towards her. Scott rolled his eyes at Derek and threw himself down on one of the blankets, his foot catching Stiles. Stiles twisted to land on his butt when Scott dove on him and they rolled off the blanket wrestling. Jackson let out a howl and landed on the pile with Stiles buried at the bottom. The two beta wolves turned on each other and Stiles wriggled at the bottom of the heap to get to safety. He felt a hand on his upper arm giving him a pull and he expected to find Derek helping him but he turned to find Danny.

'Those two are crazy when they get started.' Danny chuckled flopping back on the blanket. Stiles lay back beside him. Derek watched them with dark eyes. Stiles tried not to think too much about it as Lydia stepped over them heading towards Jackson and Scott.

'You're frightening the locals.' Stiles heard Lydia hiss as Allison handed him a sandwich. Derek was chewing his like it was a mortal enemy.

'Hey Danny, come with me to that store over there.' Allison said grabbing the boy by the hand. Danny shot a smile over his shoulder as he was led away. Stiles busied himself with the food, not thinking of the fact he was alone with Derek.

'That was a really stupid stunt last night.' Derek said. His voice was dark and threatening. Stiles hadn't heard that tone since before they were together.

'You said run. What better way to run than in the car.' Stiles shrugged.

'Then you surround yourself with Scott. I respected your wishes about keeping this secret for a while longer but I had every right to come in there and drag him out by the scruff of the neck last night. And to top it all you stink of him. You two lay together. I should rip him apart for touching you.'

'Don't be so dramatic.' Stiles said. 'We're friends.'

'He's a wolf and your pack. You should know better.' Derek said. 'You don't know what it's like, how much I have to hold in, how much I have to hold back. With them, with you.'

'What do you mean?' Stiles asked curious. 'What are you holding back?'

'The wolf.' Derek ground out.

'He wants to kill me? He wants to kill us? It's all that Alpha juice in you isn't it. You want to kill us all and keep Jackson for yourself.'

'What the hell does Jackson have to do with any of this?'

'He's your true pack.' Stiles said.

'You're all my pack.' Derek said. He shut up when Danny and Allison came back. Danny landed beside Stiles and Allison sat crossed legged on the edge of the blanket on the other side of Stiles. She looked down to where Scott and Jackson were still fighting. Lydia was busy scowling at them but Stiles was sure she was giving them fighting tips. The sun burned hot on his face and arms. The sky was cloudless and blue. It was a perfect day for cuddling on a blanket and making out with your boyfriend. Stiles wished it would rain.

'So I was thinking.' Danny said rolling onto his side and looking down at Stiles. 'Allison tells me you're not going to prom.'

'Who told Allison that?' Stiles asked eying Allison.

'He's just concerned.' Allison said.

'Well, I don't have a date yet, so we could go together.' Danny said. Stiles gulped and let his eyes fall closed. He blamed it all on the nipple ring. Before he decided to get his piercing everything had been so simple and his life went in levels of sleep food sex lacrosse homework school sex food sleep. Now he was second best to someone Derek hadn't even met and Danny was asking him out. Clearly Scott couldn't keep a secret for half a day. 'Just as friends.' Danny said reaching out to slap Stiles on the chest. 'Hey what's that?' He asked as Stiles scrambled backwards.

'Go away!' Stiles said reaching the edge of the blanket and looking at Derek in a panic. He was no help, he looked like he was about to rip Danny to shreds.

'Dude, have you got a piercing?' Danny asked.

'What? Where?' Allison asked turning onto her knees.

'It's nothing.' He said willing his blush to go away.

'Well let me see.' Allison said.

'Yes Stiles, let us see.' Derek growled. Stiles looked over at the Alpha. He wasn't sure what they were anymore. Could he still call Derek his boyfriend? Sighing he lifted his blue shirt to reveal his chest. Allison gasped. Not only was Stiles left nipple pierced but there were love bites and hickeys everywhere on his chest.

'You must be really tasty.' She said. 'Can I touch it?'

'What? No way, get lost.' Stiles said pulling his shirt back down over his chest and belly.

'What'd we miss?' Jackson asked throwing down beside Derek. Stiles had a sudden image of Derek as some sort of evil genius stroking Jackson's hair. He would bet anything that Jackson would love the Alpha attention.

'Stiles has a nipple ring.' Allison said.

'No way!' Jackson said straightening up. 'Show me.' He demanded.

'No you missed your chance.' Stiles said. He felt miserable again. He just wanted to go back home and curl up in a ball and mope about his breaking heart. He wasn't prepared for Jackson to launch himself at him and wrestle until he had Stiles arms pinned to his sides with his knees. He reached down and tugged the shirt up. He whistled when he seen the hickeys and bite marks around the ring.

'Someone likes it.' He said giving Derek a quick glance. 'Do you see this Alpha; someone's keeping secrets from the pack.' Jackson crowed ignoring Stiles struggles.

'This is demeaning.' Stiles whined.

'No that's hot.' Lydia said looking over Jacksons shoulder.

'Get off him.' Scott snapped pulling Jackson away from Stiles. 'You ok.'

'Glad someone remembers I'm not some circus freak here.' Stiles whined getting to his feet.

'Oh come on it was just a bit of fun.' Allison said.

'At my expense. I'm not in the mood.' He said. 'I want to go home.'

'Oh come on it took us hours to get here.' Jackson said. 'Don't be a spoil sport Stiles.'

'I'll take him.' Derek said. Stiles shot him a grateful smile before he realised he would have to spend hours in the car with him. 'Will you guys be ok?'

'Sure.' Lydia said with a curious frown on her pretty face.

'Do you want me to come too?' Scott asked Stiles.

'No. Enjoy your day.' Stiles said following Derek to the car. He slipped into the passenger seat as Derek started the engine. The only sound in the car was their breathing and the engine. Stiles sat still and didn't speak. Eventually Derek pulled over and shifted the car into park.

'Spill. What the hell is wrong with you Stiles?' Derek said turning in his seat. This time yesterday everything was perfect and now you won't even look at me. I'm having trouble working out what I've done.'

'Nothing. You've done nothing.' Stiles said looking out the window at the passing cars.

'Stiles look at me.' Derek said. Stiles didn't move and Derek growled reaching out to grab his chin. 'I said look at me.'

'Why are you doing this to me?' Stiles asked suddenly. 'I love you. I love you so much and every day I fall more and more and someday my hearts going to be broken.'

'What do you mean? Who's going to break your heart baby?' Derek asked his voice soft and concerned.

'You are. When you find your mate.' Stiles said letting his eyes fall to his lap.

'My mate?' Derek asked.

'Yes. You told Scott that it's impossible for a wolf not to claim his or her mate once they find them.' Stiles said. 'We've been together a year.'

'Stiles Stilinski what am I going to do with you?' Derek asked. 'Get out of the car.' He said.

'Why?'

'Because I said so.' Derek growled getting out. Stiles did as he was told. He panicked briefly that he would be left behind but Derek was already out before him standing at the front of the car. He pulled Stiles against him not caring that people could see them from the road and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'I had a surprise for you last night. I was supposed to be the one to catch you, to whisk you away into the trees and have my wicked way with you before the others could find us.' Derek said. 'Put your hand in my pocket.' He said.

'Derek here's not the place…'

'Do as you're told for once.' Derek said softly. Stiles obeyed, slipping both hands into the front pocket of Derek's jeans. His fingers wrapped around something small and hard in the left pocket. 'What have you found?' Derek asked his tone full of mock curiosity.

Stiles pulled his hand out and uncurled his fingers. There in the palm of his hand sat a platinum ring. 'What is it?'

'It's a ring dork.' Derek said. 'It's for you.'

'For me?'

'Yes. It's like an engagement ring. Until we get married.'

'Married?' Stiles asked dumbly.

'Yes. I don't want to marry you before you've graduated high school.' Derek said. 'But I want to be with you forever.'

'But what about your mate.'

'You are my mate. It should have been obvious by the big house I bought. It was the wolf showing he can provide a safe lair for you. I thought that might have been a big ass clue. And I can't mark you yet so that rings my mark.'

'But Scott said that…'

'I am going to kill Scott McCall when I get my hands on him. I swear I will skin him alive and hang his pelt over my fireplace.' Derek growled pressing his forehead to Stiles. 'I want to claim you so bad, I want to claim you every second.'

'Why don't you.'

'Because it's a really big commitment. Things change when I claim you. You change. I want you to have a normal college experience before that. I want you to live as normal a life as I can provide for you until that time. I'm holding off and it's hard, especially when you share beds with other wolves and get asked on dates in my presence.'

'We have to tell them.' Stiles said finally looking at the ring in the palm of his hand. It was a plain band but he loved it.

'Definitely.' Derek agreed. 'I asked your Dad you know.'

'Asked him what?'

'If I could propose. Yesterday in the basement. You interrupted us.'

'Oh.' Stiles blushed. 'Was he ok with it?'

'He has some reservations about age but I promised him we wouldn't rush into anything more than engagement. That's why I asked. We need him on our side.'

'So that's good right?'

'That's brilliant.' Derek said. 'Can I take you home and fuck you now? I want to fuck you for hours. I need to wash Scott's scent away. I want to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me.' Derek murmured in Stiles ear. 'I would do it here but I don't want to get us arrested.'

'I have two conditions.' Stiles said with a grin.

'Go on.' Derek said, moaning when Stiles reached up and nipped his neck.

'Well I really want to take you to prom with me.' Stiles said.

Derek made a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes but he smiled. 'Ok I can deal with that. What's the other one?'

'I get to lose my virginity on prom night.'

'Unless you're missing something that went about a year ago.' Derek said.

'Not…well you see I've…I've never fucked anyone.' Stiles said. Derek watched the blush creeping up his mate's neck. He felt a tingle run up his spine at Stiles words.

'I'll tell you a secret.' Derek whispered pulling Stiles closer against his body. 'No one has ever fucked me.' He whispered, letting go of Stiles hips and moving to get into the car. He paused at the door looking back. 'Looks like it'll be a night of firsts for both of us.'

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

The letter came on Monday morning. Derek and the Sheriff were in the kitchen sipping coffee when they heard the gentle thud of the mail hitting the mat. Stiles grabbed it on his way into the kitchen.

'Boring, bill, dad stuff, oh…' He paused beside Derek's chair. Derek reached a hand out and rubbed the back of his leg.

'What is it?'

'From Berkley.' Stiles said showing them the envelope. Both men watched Stiles with curious eyes. He slipped a finger under the flap and tore the envelope. There were several sheets of paper inside. He pulled them out and unfolded them.

There was a pause. Somewhere a dog barked. The tap let a drip of water out. Stiles took a deep breath. 'I got in.' He said.

'Yeah you did!' His dad said standing giving him a high five. He reached out and pulled his son into hug. He could feel Derek standing behind him and he pulled him into a hug when his dad let go.

'Knew you'd get in.' Derek said grinning. Stiles let out a whoop and threw the letter into the air. Both men laughed. His dad grabbed the sheets out of the air to study while Stiles prepared himself a bowl of cheerio's. As he ate he studied the two men at the table. He was surprised how quickly his dad and Derek seemed to strike up an accord. They liked the same music, the same movies and they were both experts at getting Stiles out of trouble. It was no wonder they got on. Seeing them eating breakfast together like this was a million times better than going to college. He wondered for the hundredth time if he should tell his dad about the werewolf thing. Derek spent a lot of time here now, as much time as he did at his old house. His dad had a right to know what was living in his house, but would the knowledge serve to protect or endanger him. He would have to discuss it with Derek.

'Want me to drive you to school?' Derek asked.

'How would I get home?' Stiles asked around a mouthful of sugary cereal.

'I'll pick you up.' Derek said.

'Oh. Sweet, my boyfriend's driving me to school dad.' Stiles said.

'Fiancée.' The Sheriff corrected. Stiles grinned; his dad was still looking out for him even though he was absorbed in Stiles acceptance letter.

'Nice one.' Stiles stood up and dumped his plate in the sink. 'See you later.' He said.

'I'm very proud of you son.' His dad said finally tearing his eyes away from the letter.

'Thanks.' Stiles grinned giving him a hug before following Derek to the car.

Stiles' one sided conversation filled the car as he babbled about courses and classes and what he would need to take with him and how far the house was from campus. Derek was exhausted by the time he pulled into the car park and cut the engine. 'Do you want to tell them today?' Derek asked.

'Tell who what? My pack? About Berkley?'

'No that I'm your fiancée.' Derek said.

'Yes. God I have so much news.' Stiles said. Derek smiled and ran his fingers over his hand.

'We can do it one of two ways. We can sit them down and tell them like little kids or I can lean over and give you one of those ball clenching kisses you like so much and it'll save a whole lot of time and energy that could be better used fucking.'

'You are one horny bastard.' Stiles said. He looked out the front window to where the whole pack was watching curiously. 'Ok, kiss away big guy.' Stiles said leaning into Derek.

Derek's hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He brushed his lips gently against Stiles dry ones before nipping his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into Stiles mouth. The kiss was wet and dirty and there was tongue everywhere. Derek had to keep one hand on Stiles leg to keep him from climbing into his lap. Pulling back Derek let Stiles take a deep breath as he looked into Stiles lust filled eyes. 'Take me home.' Stiles pleaded. Derek chuckled darkly.

'Go to school and I promise you we'll do dirty deeds when I collect you.' Derek said brushing his lips against Stiles one last time before he pulled back. 'Go to school.' He repeated. He was afraid he was going to kidnap Stiles and drag him back to his house to fuck him silly.

'Cock tease.' Stiles muttered but he got out, grabbing his bag and walking towards his friends. He gave Derek a wave as he peeled out of the car park. 'What's up?' He asked walking past the gobsmacked group and into school. He hated Monday mornings, they always started with English.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

'Ok so what just happened?' Scott asked catching up to Stiles after first period.

'Chaucer. I know dude's a moron. Who cares about a rooster?' Stiles said waving his arm around his head. Lydia appeared on his other side.

'How long have you been fucking our Alpha?' She asked.

'Who says I'm fucking the Alpha?' Stiles asked stuffing his left hand in his pocket.

'You don't kiss like that unless you're fucking.' She said. 'Scott tell him.'

'She's right.' Scott said.

'Are you two ganging up on me? Again?'

'No of course not.' Scott said. 'It's just Derek was the last person I expected you to go with.'

'Who did you expect me to go with then?' Stiles asked pausing at his locker to stuff his English books inside. Hopefully the school would burn down before he needed them again and he'd never have to look at Middle Age poetry ever again.

'I don't know someone nice and normal like Danny.' Scott said.

'You're only saying that because Danny is the only other gay guy you know.' Stiles said. Scott shrugged. It was true.

'But Derek? I mean you've said it yourself, guys got issues.'

'He has.' Stiles agreed leaning against his locker. 'He's moody and broody and bossy and he's fucking hot and he's amazing in bed.' Stiles said.

'Really. I want details.' Lydia said.

'I don't.' Scott said screwing up his nose. 'It's Derek.'

'Derek is a sexual beast Scott.' Lydia said.

'Eugh…'

'And that kiss, it turned me on.' Lydia said putting her hand on Stiles arm. 'That's why I want details. I've offered myself to our Alpha several times but he's declined all of my advances. Jackson too.'

'Jackson's declined your advances or Derek's declined Jackson's advances?' Scott asked.

'Derek's declined us both.' Lydia snapped. 'Now we know why. I bet you're a tasty little morsel in bed Stiles.'

'So you're suddenly interested in me now that I'm fucking the Alpha.' Stiles asked narrowing his eyes. He tried not to think of Jackson offering himself to Derek. The warning bell rang for second period and they moved towards chemistry.

'Yes. But I have more sense than to try to fuck you. Derek would have my head on a pike.' She said. 'Scott have you ever offered yourself to our Alpha?'

'What no! That's gross!'

'Hey did you just call my fiancée gross?'

'Fiancée?' Lydia asked but Stiles had already taken his seat at the back of the room.

'This isn't over.' She hissed as she took her seat. Stiles grinned at her and flashed his left hand where Derek had placed the ring. She gaped open mouthed before turning to the front of the room.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

At lunch Stiles found out Allison had also been accepted to Berkeley. 'Cool.' Stiles said. 'You can live in the house Derek bought for us.'

'Derek bought you a house?' Allison asked.

'Yes.' Stiles grinned. 'Isn't it awesome? I get my nipple pierced for him and he buys me a house.'

'Wow. You guys really are serious.' Allison said. Scott sat beside her sulking into his spaghetti.

'So serious that they're engaged.' Scott muttered.

'Oh my god when did this happen?' Allison gasped.

'Saturday afternoon.' Stiles said.

'I knew something was off on Saturday!' Allison said. 'Or on!' She flashed a cheeky grin. Scott groaned and Stiles blushed. 'Hey Lydia and I can be your wedding planners.'

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

The pack got wasted at the prom. Derek couldn't help but bask in his pack's happiness as they danced and laughed and snuck sips of alcohol that he pretended not to see. He danced with both girls a few times and with Stiles the rest of the night, only getting the occasional chance to sit down. He had told his fiancée he wasn't a dancer but Stiles just grinned and said 'shut up Derek' in his best Alpha voice and dragged him onto the dance floor. A lot of the kids had left a wide berth around Derek but the pack surrounded him uncaring of his reputation. He couldn't take his eyes off Stiles; his boy was so hot in his little tux, especially when he danced with the girls. Derek had taken a seat beside Jackson and watched as Allison and Lydia ground and writhed around him. Derek wasn't jealous, Stiles looked good with the girls brushing up against him, just as long as they remembered who Stiles actually belonged to.

There was a lot more fun at the after prom. The pack had decided to have their own private one and Derek being a kind and loving (and tortured) Alpha hired a luxury hotel suite. He allowed them to drink just a little more and they danced to music selected by the girls but eventually they paired off and Derek watched with an amused smile as Scott and Allison disappeared first through one of the doors. He wasn't surprised when Lydia pushed Jackson and Danny towards another door with a smirk leaving the third room for Derek and Stiles. Derek lounged on the sofa as Stiles flopped onto his lap. 'Do you think they'll have a threesome? Do I get to lose my virginity now?' He whispered kissing Derek's neck.

'You go easy on me?' Derek teased kissing Stiles.

'Oh I'm going to be all sorts of rough.' He said standing and pulling Derek to their bedroom with his hand fisted in Derek's half open white shirt. Stiles couldn't get over how hot Derek looked in white.

Derek grinned as he followed him to the bed. 'Will you do as you're told?' Stiles asked. Derek nodded. 'Strip.' Stiles said settling back on the bed and watching with big eyes as his fiancée slowly and methodically removed his clothes revealing the body Stiles loved. He shrugged out of his own clothes in a heartbeat.

'What do you want now?' Derek asked.

'Blow me.' Stiles said. Derek crawled up the bed and settled himself between Stiles creamy thighs. He kissed the crease of each leg before pressing his lips against the head of Stiles cock. He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip before sucking Stiles cock into his mouth. He moved his head gently taking more and more of Stiles in until his nose was buried in Stiles wiry pubes. Stiles pushed his hips up to meet Derek's mouth and Derek allowed him a few thrusts before he pulled off him and crawled over his mate. If they kept this up Stiles would never be able to lose his virginity and Derek didn't want to disappoint Stiles.

'I thought you wanted to fuck me.' Derek said.

'I do.' Stiles said putting his hands on Derek's biceps and twisting them so Derek was on his back and Stiles was lying between his thighs. They kissed and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. He knew Stiles was nervous so he ran his hands all over his back and sides to relax him.

Soon Stiles had pulled away from Derek's lips and was kissing his rough jaw then down his neck. Derek groaned when Stiles sucked a hickey into his skin then laughed at the disappointed look as it started to fade almost instantly. 'This isn't even going to be an issue for you is it?' Stiles asked suddenly. 'I mean after our first time I was sore for a couple of days afterwards.' Stiles said. 'But you just heal yourself instantly.'

'You were sore for a couple of days because you kept coming back for more.' Derek pointed out. 'Do it again.'

'No you'll just heal it.' Stiles pouted.

'Hey, I've kept them for ages before.' Derek said. 'I was just teasing you. Come on baby, make me your bitch.' The words had the desired effect. Stiles dove into Derek's neck again all teeth and lips. 'That's it. Go on.' Derek moaned encouragingly. Stiles got a little braver with Derek's words. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before; he had kissed and licked his way down Derek's body to his cock. He'd never gone further other than to squeeze his fiancées ass. Now as he sucked a nipple into his mouth he knew he was going to do more. He pulled off the nipple with a sharp bite and moved lower until his cheek was pressed against Derek's thigh. He pressed a kiss to Derek's balls before he moved his hand lower, finger brushing over Derek's tight entrance.

'Wow.' Stiles said grinning up at Derek. 'You're really going to let me do this.'

'If you don't hurry up I won't.' Derek growled. Stiles reminded him of a new virgin right now and it was driving him insane. His fiancée was so sexy crouched between his legs. He felt Stiles reach over to the bedside table where they left the lube earlier. He spilt some onto his fingers and pressed one forward engrossed as Derek gave way to let him in. Derek groaned when Stiles was buried into the second knuckle. 'More.' Derek said.

'Already?' Stiles asked.

'Yes.' Derek hissed. Stiles looked into his eyes to see them tinged with red. He did as he was told, twisting his finger out then adding a second one before he pushed back in. He twisted and turned and curled his fingers the way he was used to Derek doing but he was disappointed when he didn't find that little bundle of nerves that made everything so good. When he thought Derek was ready he added a third finger and got no protest. He dragged his eyes away from his fingers and looked up at his fiancée. Derek's head was thrown back, his legs were spread and there was a blush on his chest. Stiles didn't think he had ever seen Derek blush before.

'Are you…can I?' Stiles asked twisting his fingers again. Derek jumped and moaned and his eyes locked on Stiles again and Stiles smirked because he had found his little goal. He brushed it a few more times as he watched little pearls of precum dribble down Derek's cock. Stiles leaned forward and licked the head of Derek's cock. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the cover.

Stiles crawled closer and poured more lube over his fingers and fisted his cock before he aligned himself with Derek's hole. He felt Derek's hands rubbing up his arms to his shoulders. 'Go on do it.' Derek said. Biting his lip Stiles pushed forward. His eyes almost crossed at the tight heat of Derek surrounding him. He moved as slow as he could, finally bottoming out, his balls pressed against Derek and he collapsed forward kissing Derek with frantic need. He felt Derek's hands gripping the globes of his ass. 'I'm ready.' Derek whispered.

'I'm not. If I move it might be all over.' Stiles admitted. Derek chuckled.

'Yes but I know your recovery rate better than you do, you'll be hard in seconds.' He said kissing Stiles face. 'Come on, we can't stay like this all night baby.'

Stiles started to move then with shallow shaky thrusts. Derek helped guide him with hands on his hips and back. Eventually he built up a steady rhythm and his thrusts got surer. Stiles groaned, feeling more confident. Bracing a fist beside Derek's head he pushed his body up. Derek wrapped a leg around Stiles as he thrust deeper. 'Oh fuck.' He moaned when he felt Stiles fingers brush his cock. 'Yes.' He breathed watching Stiles slim fingers wrap around his raging cock. Stiles twitched his hips and his angle changed slightly hitting Derek's prostrate. Derek moaned loudly and clenched around Stiles cock. Stiles let out a whine feeling his balls pull up close to his body.

Stiles came first to the feeling of Derek's ass clenching and milking around his cock. He collapsed into Derek's arms with his hand around Derek's cock, jerking frantically. Derek fucked into his fist a few times before he spilled over Stiles fingers and their bellies. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles as he caught his breath. 'That was fantastic.' He murmured into Stiles hair.

'Really? You enjoyed it?' Stiles asked.

'Of course I did.' Derek said petting down Stiles back.

'So we can do it again sometime?' Stiles grinned dropping his lips to Derek's.

'Of course we can.' He said wrapping Stiles in his arms and holding him close.

'I'm sticking to you.' Stiles said after a while. 'And it's icky.' Derek laughed again and they moved off the bed to clean themselves up. Stiles was pleased to see Derek walking with stiff movements. The marks Stiles left on his neck were still red against his skin.

'You can heal yourself if you want.' Stiles said as they settled back under the comforter. Derek pulled Stiles into his arms.

'Why would I want to do that?'

'You're the Alpha.' Stiles said. 'I know you won't want to lose face in front of your pack.'

'Don't be an idiot; I want the pack to know you marked me. That you fucked me. Why wouldn't I? I'm not ashamed. Are you?'

'Of course not.'

'Then lie down and rest because I have a feeling I'll be waking you in a few hours so I can fuck you into this mattress.'

'You'd better.' Stiles warned. Derek laughed and kissed the back of his neck.

'When I claim you this is where I'll bite you.' Derek said brushing his lips over the nape of Stiles neck. 'It'll hurt. A lot. And things will change between us. I'll probably get more possessive.'

'You can be more possessive?' Stiles asked.

'You aint seen nothing yet.' Derek promised kissing his shoulder. 'Go to sleep.'

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

They graduated high school on a sunny afternoon. Derek was proud of his pack, even Scott had worked hard in the end. He watched as they hugged and mingled, his eyes always going to Stiles again and again. He wondered, not for the first time, if he was being selfish by following his fiancée and the pack to college. They had all decided to go to Berkley, dependent on each other as a new pack. Part of him was pleased that they would be together but he was also concerned because he was sure there would be better places for them and their talents. He had sat down with each of the pack and explained that they weren't obliged to follow him but each of them told him they wanted to and not one of them lied. He had even asked Stiles if he wanted Derek to stay behind and visit occasionally. He had been met with dismay, apparently Stiles was already becoming dependent on his presence. Derek was pleased, his mate wanted him around even though a tiny little part of him worried he was holding him back, but he reasoned it was safer for the pack to be together.

He smiled when he spied Stiles head bobbing above everyone else's to find Derek. They exchanged a soft smile before he was away again in the swarm of teenagers.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

This is complete but I'm in the process of writing a sequel complete with wedding and crazy pack shenanigans (I'm thinking hot tubs, parties and canned peaches!). While I've got a pretty good outline and know where I want to go with it I'm open to suggestions of what you guys would like to see.


End file.
